


The artist

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: hehheeh goblin
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a practical place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295008) by [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/pseuds/Spaghettoi). 



You spend your days exploring buildings.

You have a backpack with you.

There is graffiti painting the walls of the buildings.

You write down the most interesting ones.

You mark every building that you've been in with a picture of a slimeball on a popsicle stick.

You always write underneath it "Slimecicle was here."

It's your way of leaving your mark, of being remembered the way you are remembering others.

You run your fingers over every bump and groove, tracing lost messages with aching fingertips.

You're running low on spray cans.

You make your way to the old crafts store.

Shelves are overturned, art supplies on the floor.

But this isn't new.

So you navigate through the mess with ease.

You find brown spray paint with ease.

But you cannot find the green spray paint.

You're about to give up when you spot a can hiding behind the red.

"Fucking Pogger!" You shout to the empty store.

You shouldn't be so happy about this. But you are.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> hehheeh goblin


End file.
